A 360-degree panorama video has a wide range of coverage and can cover an entire viewing angle or perspective of a user. Therefore, the resolution thereof is usually much larger than a conventional flat surface video. In order to achieve a balance between a compression bit rate and the smoothness of transmission, it is necessary to enhance the resolution of the panoramic video as much as possible while simultaneously reducing the bit rate, that is, achieving a reduction in the bit rate when transcoding the high-resolution panoramic video.
Currently, a common method of reducing a coding bit rate is to reduce an area of a panoramic video that needs to be coded through mapping. However, reducing the area of coded panoramic video through mapping only offers a limited range to reduce the coding bit rate.
Therefore, an urgent technical challenge facing one skilled in the art is how to effectively reduce a coding bit rate of a panoramic video.